The growing importance of alternative energy sources has brought a renewed interest in the Fischer-Tropsch synthesis as one of the more attractive direct and environmentally acceptable paths to high quality transportation fuels. The Fischer-Tropsch synthesis involves the production of hydrocarbons by the catalyzed reaction of CO and hydrogen. Commercial plants have operated in Germany, South Africa and other parts of the world based on the use of particular catalysts. The German commercial operation, for example, concentrated on the use of a precipitated cobalt-thoria-kieselguhr fixed-bed catalyst, and a later modification where MgO, for economy reasons, replaced part of the thoria.
Co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 310,969 Oct. 13, 1981 entitled "Conversion of Synthesis Gas to Diesel Fuel and Catalyst Therefor" to Beuther, H., Kobylinski, T. P., Kibby, C. L. and Pannell, R. B. describes the selective conversion of synthesis gas to a product high in straight chain paraffins in the diesel fuel boiling range (C.sub.9 -C.sub.21) by using a catalyst consisting essentially of cobalt preferably promoted with an oxide of a metal of either Group IIIB or Group IVB of the periodic chart of the elements, supported on a high purity, high surface area, low acid support of gamma-alumina, eta-alumina or mixtures thereof.